


This night is heating up raise hell and turn it up.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Peter Hale, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Derek-centric, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Manipulative Peter, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Laura Hale/ Jordan Parrish, Minor Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Rich Derek, Sub Stiles, Sugar Baby Stiles, Top Derek, sugar daddy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs someone to accompany him to a Gala and decides to look in less than usual places for his date. Never did he realize the moment he looked at Stiles' picture that he would find himself with someone who could become so much more, despite the foundation of their relationship. But as always Peter seems destined to ruin his nephew's happiness as payback, will his ultimatum be enough to destroy what Stiles and Derek hold so dear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This night is heating up raise hell and turn it up.

**Title:** This night is heating up, raise hell and turn it up.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** E  
**Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Derek needs someone to accompany him to a Gala and decides to look in less than usual places for his date. Never did he realize the moment he looked at Stiles' picture that he would find himself with someone who could become so much more, despite the foundation of their relationship. But ever the fly in the ointment Peter seems destined to ruin his nephew's happiness as payback, will his ultimatum be enough to destroy what Stiles and Derek hold so dear?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Panic! At the Disco.  
**Prompt:** Sugarbaby!Stiles/Sub!Stiles and Sugardaddy!Derek/Dom!Derek met some how and Derek immediately needs to have Stiles as his baby. Derek's some big CEO and brings his baby everywhere, and Stiles more then happily does anything and everything his Dom wants. Derek always treats his baby so well and gives him gifts all the time because he deserves it. Stiles loves Derek's cock so much that he always needs it in him somewhere, so cockwarming is a thing that happens. Then maybe someone from a rival company takes Stiles away in an attempt to get Derek to close a deal with them and Derek is furious and ready to kill the people who took Stiles from him. Derek saves the day and spends so much time taking care of Stiles to make sure he's okay and he knows that his safe and back where he's meant to be.  
**Dislikes:** Watersports  
**Requested Rating:** Explicit  
**Glompee:** (requested to remain anon)  
**Author Notes:** So Anon glompee, I'm not sure if this is what you were hoping for but considering I've been juggling multiple big bangs and other challenges I think it's pretty good. I probably could have gone more into the smut BUT if anyone does want it more detailed or hardcore just comment and I'll willingly put it on my to write list...which is pretty long at the moment :/ Beta'd by the amazingly awesome [Eeyore9990](http://Eeyore9990.tumblr.com) :) Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

  


It had been the night of the big Gala party at the Hilton that Laura had been hassling him about for months to make sure he would come that they had first met. The night filled with the glitter and glamour that had long since become intertwined with Derek’s lifestyle since he took over at the CEO at the Hale Corporation after a few of Uncle Peter’s lawsuits became a few too many and the members of the board had decided Derek was a much better fit. 

All the pomp, limousines and designer suits that cost thousands of dollars that made up the gala was mirrored by the women in cocktail dresses that costed millions and flirtatious smiles from the arms of billionaires, millionaires and socialites that made up the Los Angeles social scene of the rich and famous. Despite all of that, it wasn’t exactly the kind of thing that he was comfortable with attending. No matter that he always had people to speak to and a fake smile on his lips, it was never something he was natural at compared to Laura and Cora. And there was no way that if it hadn’t been for Laura’s trust that he would have been there.

Yet his elder sister had never exactly been the kind of person who would take no for an answer when she knew he held more influence over most people in the room than she could ever hope to achieve. Cora had been practically giddy at the opportunity to show off her new beau that Derek still hadn’t been able to meet between business trips to New York, Dubai and London over the past few months with only his PA Erica for company.

The only downside at the time was that both Laura and Cora had insisted that he bring someone along, obviously deluding themselves into thinking that the added pressure, and with enough advanced notice, it would have helped him to find someone to date. Even if they knew Derek wasn’t exactly the most social of their family and would rather deal with piles of paperwork than put himself out there for the hordes of gold diggers and models that would love to be able to say they were in his bed. 

Thankfully he’d been up to his ears with mergers of foreign businesses left right, and centre all keen to expand their businesses into the American market, along with business deals amongst each trip that it had been practically impossible for him to even consider looking, let alone dating someone. But he knew that if he turned up to the Gala alone that Laura would never let him hear the end of it, leaving him looking albeit reluctantly at escort agencies the weeks before, a few thousands dollars spent on someone on his arm seeming like the best option. 

All the sites he’d found had seemed dodgy despite the testimonials about being the best in California that all seemed to be the same with picture of people from search engines instead of real people. It wasn’t until he found _‘VIP Sugar_ ’ that he seemed to find something much more likely to work for him. A relationship built on gestures through gifts and money, a way for him to ensure that the person of his choice would essentially be bound in a ‘relationship’ for as long as he wanted them to be so there was no likelihood of things getting awkward. 

All the men on the site looked like they knew they were hot and knew that anyone would want them no matter the price tag. All fake smiles and shirtless torsos with smouldering looks attempting to taunt the person on the other side of the computer screen to give them a chance. Yet the more pages he scrolled through the more he began to second guess his decision and was just about to ask Erica to get in touch with his friend Braeden as his date when he spotted _him._

His picture was more reserved, a shirt on for starters and the look on his face that he found it hard to believe that anyone would be able to fake. From the picture, his figure was more lithe than muscular but that seemed like a breath of fresh air compared to all the GQ model wannabes. His face was pale and speckled with freckles and moles, his amber eyes locked on that of the photographer and a lazy smirk on his lips that made Derek’s gaze linger on his bottom lip, biting his own as he imagined toying and sucking it between his teeth. The sight of him made Derek’s heart jump in his throat and his mouth go dry.

Immediately he’d emailed him from his personal account so Erica wouldn’t find out and tease him mercilessly, hoping to be able to meet him. But it seemed like until the night of the Gala he was still locked in a contract with a client, but still it meant that he was free afterwards and very eager to be at his disposal from the sounds of it. Derek agreed to a temporary contract that he’d run by his lawyers for the night alone before signing and get ‘Stiles’ to sign. It had been sent to the P O Box address that Stiles had given him for it and he was relieved when it was returned the next day already signed. He’d make sure to have something more permanent drawn up after he’d actually seen him. 

They spent the next few weeks working on building a ‘relationship’ for show via email between Stiles’ work with current clients. But he was always enthusiastic and would bring up other details to make thing seem realer for his sisters and those around on the night which made Derek feel more at ease. Derek also offered to pay for Stiles’ Tux for the night as a down payment for the night despite Stiles’ objection that he already had one, but he did still agree to go for Louis Vuitton for his suit fitting. Hopefully it would contrast with his own which was being made especially by Cora’s friend and well known designer Lydia Martin. 

But tonight was now the night they were first going to meet face to face and admittedly he was particularly anxious, wishing he’d been able to meet Stiles before hand just to make sure they were compatible. Thankfully Laura and Cora were making their own way there, making it easier for him to freak out in the back of his Mercedes after instructing the driver to stop at Stiles’ condo, the address of which he’d been given the night before.

The condo building they stopped outside of was one of the most designer that Derek had ever seen, the kind he’d have brought for himself just to say that he had a place there. But after sending a message to Stiles to let him know he was there, Derek’s admiration for the building and anxiety and who it was that had owned Stiles enough to have gifted him the place faded as the sight of Stiles appearing from the foyer had him breathless.

Stiles looked like a model from the page of GQ in his own right, hair styled perfectly and long pale fingers fidgeting with a dark red bowtie as he approached the car, a slight spring in his step and a white rose between the fingers of his other hand. A smile lit up his face as he opened the back door opposite Derek’s own, though his eyes widened with obvious interest as he slid inside, the door closing with a thud.

“Mr. Hale I presume?” Stiles asked, offering him the rose, causing Derek to clear his throat as he took it while trying to gain his words.

“Please call me Derek, thank you.” Derek smiled, feeling the younger male’s hand sliding around his neck to cup the back of his head and pull him into a kiss, their lips moving together seamlessly despite the fact they had never shared one before. Their tongues danced together and his own hand clenching in Stiles’ gelled hair trying to pull him closer. 

Only when they craved air did they part, Stiles offering a blinding smile again even with his lips slick with spit and bright red.

“I’m sorry, it’s just a thing I do make sure we have the right chemistry before the night starts,” Stiles said softly, his gaze back on Derek’s lips.

“And? How do we measure up?” Derek breathed.

“I’d say we’re perfectly balanced I couldn’t ask for better.” Stiles smiled, watching Derek fidget with his rose before tapping on the screen separating them from the driver, who started the car driving towards the hotel.

They arrived to the sound of clicking cameras as the doors were opened, Derek getting out first once the rose was in a button hole before offering his hand out to Stiles who laced their fingers together and used their hands as leverage to help him out. He stayed close by Derek’s side the whole time Derek was getting harassed by press and posed with him for pictures which would be on the covers of tabloids and front pages of websites before the night was out, smiles on both their faces as their gazes met.

Finally they managed to enter the gala to sight of Erica with his sisters, obviously waiting for Derek to appear. Both his sister hands in those of the men he didn’t know even if he knew he should do. No matter how his sisters liked their boyfriend of the moment he’d always made sure to give them the Big Brother talk before they could so much as go on their first date. He did this all through high school up to when he was a mere COO instead of CEO, but now he was left to be a bystander in their relationships which unfortunately meant paying for many trips to spas or trips to Vegas to get over their latest break ups.

“Well, who’s this boss?” Erica grinned, Stiles turning to look at the entourage with a smile on his lips, like he was more than used to it instead of absolutely terrified. Hell Derek knew he would be if he had to meet them like this for the first time.

“I’m Stiles. You must be the amazing Erica? Der, why didn’t you tell me she was such a goddess?” Stiles flirted, offering her his hand while Derek rolled his eyes teasingly.

“Smart boy sucking up to the real brains… Where have you found this one without me knowing?” Erica asked, looking questioningly at Derek with a gaze that made him sure she could see deep into his soul to the truth.

“We met at a party of some mutual friends in New York,” Stiles chipped in before Derek could even recall what their original story had been.

“That’s right, when I went over for Braeden’s last birthday in Manhattan. I wasn’t even sure if he would be able to come at such short notice since I kept forgetting to ask but just like always he never ceases to surprise me.” Derek smiled, resting an arm around Stiles’ waist and pecking a kiss to his lips that immediately made Stiles’ eyes darken. “Anyway we’re going to get some drinks before he undergoes the Spanish inquisition. If you’ll excuse us.”

He steered Stiles through the crowd of people in the direction of the bar, leaning in so it looked like he was kissing Stiles’ temple when really he was whispering in his ear, “Thanks for that. My mind just went blank under pressure.”

“No problem. Champagne?” Stiles asked with a flirtatious smile as he grabbed up two glasses and offered one to him.

“Sounds good to me.” Derek smiled, taking the glass and touching it to Stiles’ in a toast before taking a sip.

XOX

The rest of the night Stiles managed to charm and play the part of a loyal boyfriend like he’d long since got used to the role. Derek could tell that both Laura and Cora were impressed that he had managed to find someone like him though he was sure they’d be less impressed if they knew that money and gifts were being exchanged instead of kisses and hot nights under the covers. But from the odd look Erica kept casting his way, she obviously knew that not everything was as it seemed. But, given that she knew everything about him given he was her boss, even knowing his thoughts before they crossed his mind, it wasn’t so hard to believe. He just hoped she wouldn’t ask him about it, because if there was one person he couldn’t lie to it was her.

It also gave him time to get to know Isaac and Jordan, his sisters’ boyfriends, without the interruption while Stiles distracted his sisters with stories of trips they’d said they’d taken when in planning. From what he’d found out about Isaac, he was new money in the form of an internet billionaire through a website he’d created and coded with friends that helped to create and distribute your own music without the need for a professional studio. It had been surprisingly popular with aspiring artists who just wanted to get their music out there to record executives.

Jordan, on the other hand, was a lawyer from a family of lawyers who had left law school at the top of his class and had recently opened his own Law firm, Dunbar, Parrish and Tate Associates for high class clients. The kind of Lawyers that Derek’s uncle would need for sexual harassment suites and the like to keep knowledge out the public eye and clear things up behind closed doors. 

Derek couldn’t be sure as to how both his sisters had manged to find them let alone start dating them without him being in the know, but either way they managed to pass his big brother questions about intentions for the future and how he’d strip them for all they were worth if they hurt either of them. Jordan seemed like Laura had forewarned him compared to Isaac whose eyes had gone wide with horror.

Soon the night was coming to an end thankfully and Derek had had enough of chatting with business partners, prospective business partners, trustees, executives and influential acquaintances he’d made over the years that had been summoned for the occasion. Laura had thankfully managed to raise enough money for her charity that she didn’t mind when Derek said it was time for him and Stiles to be leaving.

“Don’t be a stranger, Stiles. We should definitely meet up the next time you’re in town or I’m in New York.” Laura beamed, pulling him into a tight hug.

“You can count on it.” Stiles smiled, squeezing her before letting go and turning to Cora. The youngest Hale rolled her eyes as she reluctantly let herself be pulled into a hug.

“Please don’t hurt my brother…” Cora murmured into his ear just as Stiles was about to let her go.

“That’s the last time I want to do, trust me,” Stiles said, flashing Derek a look over his sister’s shoulder before pulling back and offering her a smile. He then made his way towards Derek who rested a hand on his back as he led him out the room.

The two made their way towards the Mercedes, a valet holding the door open for them and the driver handing him a tip. Derek let Stiles get in first before following, the door closing with a thud behind him. 

The drive back to Stiles’ condo was quiet, Derek’s gaze on his phone and the messages he’d got from Laura, Cora and Erica about Stiles, but it didn’t stop him from feeling Stiles’ gaze lingering on his profile wistfully. It wasn’t until they reached outside Stiles’ building that Derek made himself look up to meet the younger man’s gaze.

“Stiles?”

“I was just thinking maybe we should actually exchange numbers so we can keep in touch between ‘dates’?” Stiles asked offering him a Diamond Rose iPhone that had Derek looking at him unsurely as though not even wanting to think about who had enough money to throw so much away on a cell phone that expensive.

Stiles probably noticed how expensive the phone was because he sighed as he saw Derek wouldn’t touch it.

“I don’t usually bring this but my other has stopped working, and it’s been laying around in a box untouched for the past year.” He shrugged, which seemed to reassure Derek enough to take the phone from him, trying to ignore the weight of it in his hands.

“I’ll make sure to give you my personal number so you don’t get bothered by Erica,” Derek finally said, quickly sending himself a message from Stiles once the number was saved. A spark flowed over his skin when their fingers met as he handed the phone back before it disappeared back in Stiles’ pocket.

The younger of the two nodded once it disappeared, his fingers inching towards the car door handle as though he could feel how electric the atmosphere was between them now they were alone. Something they’d been trying to ignore for the majority of the night because there hadn’t ever been the right time to act on it amongst everything that had been demanded of their presence. But in the back of the car it seemed like there was no reason to ignore it anymore.

Derek’s hand brushed against his cheek before Stiles could even make a move to open the door, directing his attention to him. Stiles swallowed and licked his lips as his gaze lingered over Derek’s mouth, waiting for him to make the first move. It seemed to be all the invitation that Derek needed as he closed the gap between them, the kiss filled with some of hunger from earlier that night that had never really simmered down. This time, Stiles moved into his lap like a magnet, his whole body arching with the need to deepen it, Derek’s hands resting on his hips to pull him closer as Stiles’ teeth scrapped against his lips painfully, bringing a zing of more flowing their combined bodies as Stiles’ hips ground against his own. A muffled groan was pulled from Derek’s lips as Stiles’ forehead rested against his own, the friction between them becoming more and more a desperate need than anything else. Soon Stiles stilled and pressed a softer kiss to his own, a smile on his lips as Stiles pulled back which caused Derek to melt into the leather behind him as their gazes met.

“I should be going, but hopefully we can finish this off sometime soon?” Stiles flirted, nipping at the side of Derek’s neck before sliding out his lap and opening the door.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll text you.” Derek smiled, watching Stiles wink at him before getting out the car. He closed the door behind him, Derek’s gaze following his retreating figure as he walked back into the building with a swagger in his step that was probably for show. 

Only then did Derek direct his driver to go home, the feel of Stiles’ lips against his own and the weight of him in his lap assuring him the night had definitely been all the more of a success than he’d thought it would be.

XOX

Once he reached the office the next morning, Derek texted Stiles after sending him a bouquet with a brand new plain iPhone to replace that over the top monstrosity, hoping it wasn’t too out the perimeters of their ‘relationship,’ He immediately got a text of thanks with a picture of a shirtless Stiles holding the bouquet and winking at him from over the iPhone box. The smile flirtatious and sly and seemed to ignite something in the pit of Derek’s stomach.

Something he quickly quashed at the sight of Erica appearing with his first Venti Blonde Roast of the morning, a smile on her bright red lips. Like the fact he was texting Stiles had obviously made him less grumpy than usual since he wasn’t exactly a morning person at the best of times.

“How’s Stiles this morning? He can still walk, right?” Erica teased with a grin from behind her latte as she sat in a chair on the other side of his desk while he turned his computer on.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but he’s fine. Now, have we got confirmation from Whittemore and Māhealani about our meeting this afternoon?” Derek asked, happy to be able to change the subject of conversation. Not that he hadn’t thought of being with Stiles in several of the fantasies he’d had running through his head during the night, but the last thing he needed was a reminder of them.

“Fine, spoil sport. Yes, I’ve heard from Mr. Māhealani’s PA Brett this morning. Also Alpha Inc’s head of Finance Ethan called to discuss a possible merger…” Erica began.

“….which will be considered over my dead body after they headhunted all my best IT Staff…” Derek cut in.

“…Yes, believe me I’m aware of that but for the sake of common curtesy, I’ve agreed to the meeting so you can at least hear him out before you tell him where to shove it politely. Also Boyd called about some paperwork you asked him about; it’s not urgent, but might be best to get back to him on your lunch break? Also Miss Argent from Argent Limited wants to finalise the details of our joint venture covering their next industrial conference. I’ve put everything you need to know into your online Calendar, but first thing you have a meeting with Violet from Legal about Peter’s harassment suit,” Erica rambled off, sounding thoroughly bored from behind her latte, her gaze on her phone.

“Perfect. Which suit is it this time? I thought they were all sorted by now.” Derek sighed, rubbing his forehead irritably with the heel of his hand.

“Hale vs Valerie Clarke, the security guard that he made advances towards when drunk from a champagne brunch? Peter’s refusing to settle out of court but Violet thinks it might be for the best because Val is very hell bent on dragging him to court herself at this rate. I’ll let her fill you in,” Erica said the sound of a ping ringing around the room that often announced Derek had a new business email.

“Anything else?” 

“Now that you mention it, you’ve just got an email from the CFO wanting a word about the quarterly figures at some point. I can email his PA Kira when you have a moment free, though it might not be possible until 2pm before the meeting with Whittemore and Māhealani.” Erica said, taking a glance at him over her phone.

“Set it up for 2pm…only half an hour though. Make sure Kira tells McCall as such; the last thing I’ll need is Whittemore bleating about me being late, yeah?” Derek sighed as he took a sip of his coffee while the blonde clicked away on her phone.

“Right, sent now. I’ll make sure to let you know if anything else pops up and buzz you when Violet’s here. I’ll ask you for your lunch order of the day closer to your break, which you will be taking because you get grumpier than normal when you survive on coffee, Derek. ” Erica smiled, pushing herself out her chair with her coffee and phone perfectly balanced between her hands.

“Fine. Thanks, Erica.”

“No problem boss, it’s what I’m here for.” Erica beamed, her heels muffled clicking against the carpet as she made her way out the office before closing the door behind her.

Only then did Derek turn his gaze back to his phone, which had been sitting on his desk through their whole conversation, to see another message from Stiles which he missed while they were speaking.

From: Stiles  
Any possibility of seeing you this week??

To: Stiles  
Depends on if you’ll be able to have some time free for me ;)

From: Stiles  
For you Derek, Always. Just let me know xx

To: Stiles  
I’m unfortunately busy right now, but I’ll definitely let you know.

From Stiles:  
Hope to hear from you sooner rather than later Derek ;) x

Derek smiled as he downed a long drag of his coffee just as he heard Erica buzz him that Violet was there. The start of yet another long day beginning.

XOX

Stiles hadn’t thought he’d become a sugar baby when he moved to Los Angeles for college, but after a year on a scholarship that he couldn’t manage to receive again for his second year it left him stuck. He knew he could ask his dad but he wouldn’t be able to afford to pay fees and give him rent for the rest of his university career on a Sheriff's wage. It was the reason he’d applied for scholarships in the first place on top of the fact he had been trying to establish his independence, which was hard to do. He had ended up looking for any kind of work wherever he could get it, from barista to tutor to everything in between the summer before his second year on the hopes of getting enough cash to cover it. But when it came to a week before the deadline, he still couldn’t afford everything.

It wasn’t until he was desperate enough to consider escort services and even the dark side of that world if it meant he could afford to keep going, that he found the sugar baby site ‘ _VIP Sugar_ ’. The possibility of being an escort without the precursor to sex always being on the table and his presence exchanged for money or material gifts as a way of keeping him favour with his sugar daddy something that seemed the perfect solution. Being desperate enough, he’d signed up for it as his rent was due as well as his school fees. After the first couple of clients, he managed to have enough designer stuff to sell for the money he needed for rent, fees and still had a little left over which had been put into a savings account that was still untouched.

He’d managed to finish his degree comfortably and start his masters while keeping his clients happy and even agreeing to a few contracts for extended periods of time between studying and a barista job to keep things legit in case his dad asked. Which, being that he was a sheriff, he always did but he would always believe Stiles’ lies about still managing to get scholarships since his second year, so at least Stiles had deniability if he was found out. 

He’d finished his masters a couple of years ago, and though he’d tried to put the sugar baby lifestyle to rest by getting a real job as a curator at the Heritage Square Museum, it hadn’t had the same charm despite the fact he loved being surrounded by all that history. He’d managed to quit around the time they were hiring another influx of graduates, so he didn’t feel so bad and took on the sugar baby gig full time. 

Admittedly sometimes it did get too much, like when Garrett had brought him a condo in exchange for him accompanying him on a round the world trip for a year for the companionship, or Matt, who had brought him that pretentious diamond rose iPhone in exchange for a sexual favour which sometimes Stiles would only do for the right client. Matt hadn’t been the right one. Theo had been one of only three people Stiles had slept with while doing it, and it had seemed to make Theo think that he owned Stiles because of the privilege, immediately making Stiles terminate their contract and tell him where to go.

His latest client had been Deucalion, a blind billionaire that had wanted the companionship that everyone else seemed to deny him of since he’d lost his sight. Stiles had been going out on ‘dates’ with him for a while. The furthest they’d got was Stiles giving him one blow job one night. and let’s just say there was reason Stiles preferred sucking off guys who were much younger than he was. But each gift, each piece of art or antique Deucalion had given him had made it worth it, every piece stored in Stiles’ safety deposit boxes in case he needed to sell something. Their contract was about three months from coming to an end when he’d got the email from Derek.

He’d been staying at Deucalion’s as a live in kind of deal, which had been part of the contract along with Stiles still being able to have the odd one off client when Deucalion didn’t need him, and the sight of his name had had Stiles frowning as the name Hale had rung a bell. He ended up googling him, and his heart nearly jumped out his chest when he’d been met with the face of Derek Hale, looking like a god amongst men in a Kiton suit that he was probably modelling more than wearing. Everything about him had Stiles willing to get to know him and be with him, if that was what he wanted.

But the fact Derek had been wanting to meet him before the event was something he unfortunately couldn’t do, leaving him cursing as he explained things to Derek via email. From the emails that had followed, he’d known there was more to him than the CEO face that everyone had saw, and he couldn’t have been more relieved than when Deucalion’s contract had finished and he could sign Derek’s temporary contract without any guilt.

The morning after his night at Derek at the Gala, he’d been surprised at the gifts that Derek had sent him after paying for his Louis Vuitton suit that needed dry cleaning. They seemed so much smaller than he was used to. But he did have to admit it had been a while since someone had willingly sent him some red roses, even if the white rose he’d given Derek the night before had been just a flight of fancy. The sight of the plain old iPhone 6s in its box amongst the flowers had brought the smile to his lips.

He’d seen how much Derek had hated the one he’d used the night before, but at least this way he wouldn’t have to treat it like a precious stone he was afraid to lose or break. Might be best to just sell the Diamond Rose one anyway. Before he removed his sim card, he took a picture of him and the gifts to send to Derek in reply to his own text. 

He spent the rest of the day after Derek stopped texting trying to keep up with his fitness routine and also watching some boxsets at the same time. He’d then go to eat lunch with his friends Scott, Kira and Allison at one of those fancy restaurants where it was cool to call it brunch. His friends, especially Scott because he couldn’t keep anything from him, knew about what he did but they would never ask for details because while some things were bearable others just weren’t from their perspective.

Unlike him, they all worked in their respective skyscrapers dotted around the city, even working for rivals in one case; but all that would disappear to nothing the moment they walked into the restaurant. They’d just be the four teenagers they had been back in high school, sitting around the lunch table in the courtyard with the only difference being the expense of the clothes they were wearing, the food they were eating, and the blossoming relationships between two of them. 

It was times like those that Stiles would feel at ease in his skin and better than if he’d just had take out ordered and stayed to watch the next episode of his boxset. Of at least that was how he felt until he got spotted by paparazzi as they were leaving, which given he was seen with Derek the night before was bound to happen. He groaned as he put his hoodie up and cast his friends a quick glance, Scott offering him a grimace on his behalf before Stiles took off down the nearest alley having long since got acquainted with all the shortcuts back to his condo to avoid the press, persistent clients or even those he’d blacklisted chasing him.

He managed to get back to his condo quickly, after circling the surrounding blocks a few times to distract them so they didn’t get his address. He thought about texting Derek once he was in the lift up to his floor but wasn’t sure what he would be able to do about it anyway other than pay for private security which would look suspicious as hell. Besides it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to; he’d just have to handle it by making sure the doorman called the cops if the paparazzi started lurking around. He threw his hoodie aside once the door to the condo was locked behind him and went for his second shower of the day, but not before taunting Derek with another shirtless picture of himself, even if he knew the elder man probably wouldn’t see it until his next break.

He put on a clean pair of sweats and his lacrosse vest from high school before slumping back on the couch, texting Scott to reassure him he was safe out of habit. It was while he was browsing his Netflix queue for something to watch and pondering what take out he felt like ordering that he heard his new phone ping with an incoming message.

From: Derek  
You free tonight? ;)

To: Derek  
Depends on what you have in mind ;) but I should be.

From: Derek  
I have a new contract for you to look over and sign  
But I also want to see you.

To: Derek  
Sounds promising, sure.  
You want to come over here or…?

From: Derek  
Best you come over to mine.  
I don’t intend on letting you leave ;)

To: Derek  
Why Mr. Hale are you propositioning me? ;)  
I thought you’d never ask.

From: Derek  
I’ll send my car to pick you when I get home.  
See you then?

To: Derek  
That you definitely will. I can’t wait x

With a smile on his lips, Stiles put his phone down and left his Netflix queue forgotten as he went back to his room to decide what to wear. Derek was without a doubt going to be one of those clients that he’d willingly sleep with if the opportunity arose. He just hoped he wasn’t another Theo in disguise.

He ended up dressed in a few designer but less than comfortable clothes, the kind he would normally wear when going to see a client. But he wasn’t about to let his reputation give way just because he would rather wear as little as possible in the elder man’s presence. He was just finishing dealing with his hair when he heard another ping, a message from Derek lighting up the phone’s screen.

From: Derek  
The Car should be outside waiting for you. See you soon x

Stiles grabbed a few more bits, in case he didn’t manage to get home, before locking up on the way out. He did make sure to chat with the doorman in case any paparazzi lurked around, but was thankful there was no chance of him being left to handle them himself for once. He made his way out the building once he was assured the police were on speed dial and spotted the Car Derek had picked him up in the night before, sitting across the road.

He quickly got in the back and the driver took off once the door was closed behind him. He tried to pay attention in terms of directions as to where exactly they were going but lost track five turns later when his gaze rested on his phone, sending Scott the usual message he’d send when with a client at their place in case something went wrong. Not that it ever had, though there had been a couple of near misses over the years, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

The car soon pulled up outside a rather expensive looking apartment building overlooking the valley, the building hidden behind a fence with a security detail outside to keep an eye out. The driver got out once they were behind the fence and opening the door for him before Stiles could step out.

“Mr. Hale is waiting for you in the Penthouse.” 

“Thanks…” Stiles murmured, letting himself into the sparse foyer.

It didn’t take long for him to be in the penthouse after a lift ride, the doors opening to reveal the open plan apartment. It looked absolutely amazing, like a high class interior designer had gone to town just for Derek, with leather furnishings, marble flooring and pristine coloured walls with little bits of art dotted around. His Prada shoes clicked against the floor as he left the safety of the elevator, looking around for any sign of Derek lurking around.

“Derek? You here?”

“Take a seat in the lounge. I’ll be just a minute,” Derek’s gruff yet weary voice called back from parts unknown.

Stiles frowned but sunk on to the leather couch, facing a flat screen TV that seemed to be playing something with the sound off. Like Derek had been watching it but got an important phone call which had needed his full attention for. 

Soon Derek appeared from somewhere, in a designer white shirt with the collar open and devoid of tie and a pair of pants undoubtedly from the suit he’d been wearing that day. His hair was a mess from a day behind a desk dealing with incompetent people but his face still lit up at the sight of Stiles.

“Stiles, sorry about that. Just some work drama I needed to handle immediately,” Derek said, taking a deep breath to expel some of the stress before sinking onto the couch beside him.

Stiles smiled softly, brushing a hand against his stubbly cheek soothingly and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Hi,” He whispered, hoping to elevate some of Derek’s apparent stress just a little bit more.

“Hey. Sorry, I wasn’t exactly made out to be a CEO. I really can’t handle the pressure like some of my predecessors.” Derek sighed, tracing his nose against Stiles’ neck wistfully.

“I’m sure you’d handle it much better than I ever could. Anyway, let’s sort out this paperwork and then I can help you relax like you deserve,” Stiles murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Derek’s pulse spot.

“Um, that sounds perfect right about now. Come on then, let me show you where I spend most of my time at home.” Derek smiled, standing and engulfing Stiles’ wrist with his hand and helping him up from the couch once he was standing.

Stiles let him lead the way through the penthouse, taking the odd glance around at all the other rooms dotted around as they passed, the kitchen big enough to house an entire team of chefs comfortably, the main bathroom with the tub big enough for a football and hockey team combined and the shower big enough for six. He couldn’t be sure if they passed Derek’s bedroom due to the amount they passed, but either way, Stiles couldn’t wait to get to know it as intimately as much as Derek himself.

The study was large and screamed of professionalism and money. The walls all covered by bookshelves filled with leather bound books; a large expansive desk sat in the middle of the room with a leather desk chair behind it and two on the other side. But Derek led him towards a pair of leather couches sat by the window with a glass coffee table sat between them, with a bottle of expensive wine and two glasses sat upon it waiting for their attention.

“Take a seat, I’ll just go grab the contract,” Derek said, pecking a kiss to his cheek as he slid his fingers from between Stiles’ before approaching his desk where a briefcase sat on it’s side in front of his computer.

Stiles sat on the couch, his gaze lingering on the view of the valley out the window which was starting to be lit by streetlights and the nightlife of Los Angeles coming to life. It was a beautiful view, and he could understand why Derek would want it to be so accessible when he was alone in this big penthouse. To feel like he wasn’t so alone in that city. Stiles’ gaze was pulled back to the apartment when Derek soon sat beside him, fidgeting with a pile of papers.

“I don’t know if it’ll be acceptable to your standards, but I can always get my lawyer to change anything if that’s what you want,” Derek said, offering the stack to him.

“Derek you’re the client. I’ll be happy with whatever you’re happy with, trust me. But could you maybe do me a favour and give me the gist? I didn’t exactly study law in college and I’m sure it’s all in technical jargon I couldn’t even begin to understand,” Stiles asked as he removed his glasses from the inside pocket of his blazer and pushed them up his nose.

Derek offered him a smile and nodded, his eyes widening at the sight of the glasses on Stiles as he leaned back into the couch.

“Basically in signing this contract you are agreeing to be exclusively my sugar baby/boyfriend, whatever you want to call it, until further notice or either of us wishes to terminate our arrangement. I pay you five thousand dollars a month for expenses, topped with gifts and any other expenses conducive to our arrangement such as plane tickets etc. From now on, you live here with me and will accompany me on business trips, family outings, social events etc. There are also some conditions on our relationship which have been added, but I feel we should probably discuss them before we get any further,” Derek said, watching Stiles pull a pen out his pocket eagerly.

“Like what exactly? Because from what I’ve heard so far, it sounds like a fair deal,” Stiles asked, as Derek bit his lip, his eyes lingering over Stiles’ glasses without trying to be too obvious.

“When I say exclusively mine, I mean in every way. No other clients until the contract is done, no one off contracts, no nothing. Also I want…Or would like a sexual relationship with you…” Derek began, seeming to think that was something that Stiles might not want let alone appreciate him assuming he’d do. But Stiles seemed to be on the same wavelength as him and quickly interrupted.

“That’s a coincidence because so would I…”

“…but sex and me are a complicated thing, Stiles. I like pain…a lot. I like being able to inflict it on people to get me off. This is the thing we need to discuss.” Derek sighed, fidgeting with the pen he’d picked up from his desk between his fingers in an attempt to keep his mind on the conversation at hand.

“You mean you’re a Dom?” Stiles asked, watching Derek nod reluctantly with a sense of curiosity. While he’d heard of some sugar babies ending up in sub/Dom relationships with a client, it had never been anything he’d been interested in before. But now, sitting opposite from a Dom, he couldn’t seem to find any objection to at least giving it a shot and if it ended up becoming a permanent thing then all the better. 

“I want you, in every way possible for me to have you sexually Stiles…as my sub. But if you feel like that’s something you can’t handle, then I’m afraid it’s a deal breaker in regards to what happens next. Which would be a shame…” Derek began, though he immediately trailed off and his eyes widened as he watched Stiles Slide effortlessly onto the floor so he was knelt at Derek’s feet, the contract resting on his folded knees and pen between his fingers as he looked up at him expectantly.

“It’s not a deal breaker. I mean, I haven’t done it before but it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to try it for you. I really like and want to be with you, Derek. So if that’s how you want it, then that’s how it is,” Stiles said, meeting his gaze as Derek licked his lips, the sight of the younger man at his feet doing things to him that he’d never experienced before.

“We will have to talk about what it entails, about limits, safe words and all that stuff…” Derek managed to say, clearing his throat as he tore his gaze from Stiles whose attention was rested on the contract in his lap.

“…which we can easily do later. Is there anything else I need to know before I sign my life away?” Stiles asked, his gaze moving over the contract he was flicking through.

“Nothing I can think of, especially with you looking up at me like that…” Derek said hoarsely, watching Stiles smile as he clicked his pen with his thumb before curling his slender fingers around it for grip.

Stiles could feel Derek’s gaze rested on him as he scribbled his initials on the top of every page before scribbling his signature and date like he had so many other contracts before in the past. He then handed it back to Derek, who got up to set it aside, leaving him where he was.

“I’ll have my lawyer make copies and send one to you for reference,” Derek said, stowing it in a drawer in his desk before turning to look at Stiles who was still knelt on his spot on the floor with his gaze following Derek’s every movement.

“Can we _please_ celebrate now?” Stiles smiled, tilting his head at Derek in a submissive gesture that had Derek licking his lips as the elder man came back towards him.

“Um, sounds like a good idea to me.” Derek smiled, sitting on the couch with Stiles between his spread legs, his own fingers opening his fly and button as he felt Stiles’ gaze following the path of his fingers along the material of his inner thighs.

Stiles’ lips nuzzled against the revealed skin once Derek’s trousers were around his knees, Stiles slender fingers guiding the trousers off and throwing them aside before pressing kisses to his inner thighs as he met Derek’s gaze.

“Um…Sir can I?” Stiles murmured, sucking at the head of his cock teasingly through the soaked cotton of his boxers, hearing Derek suck in a breath as his fingers slid into the waistband of his boxers away from his lips.

“Only if you kiss me first, like you mean it,” Derek croaked, watching Stiles push himself upright on to his knees and shuffle forward to close the gap between them, kissing him deeply as he felt Derek’s fingers digging into his scalp. The spike of pain caused his own arousal to increase and a groan from his lips as his grip tightened.

“Fuck…please…please….” Stiles panted against his lips, catching Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth and teasing it with the tip of his tongue which seemed to be enough for Derek’s self control as he caught Stiles’ mouth with his own and let the younger man guide his boxers down his legs. Only then did he pull Stiles further into the space between his thighs and taunt him with the head of his cock against his mouth.

“Say ah boy…” Derek said, waiting until Stiles had opened his mouth before thrusting his cock into his mouth and down his throat in one move so hard that had Stiles choking a little and his eyes watering but he didn’t pull off. Instead he rested a hand on Derek’s hip as leverage and to anchor him before beginning to trace his tongue up and down his length alternated between sucking the slit which had Derek cursing loudly. 

Yet soon Stiles’ fingers of his other hand were teasing down his inner thighs to toy with his balls, which had Derek letting out a hiss at the overwhelming amount of sensation taking him over. A groan echoed around them room as Stiles gently slid the tip of his finger against Derek’s rim while he started picking up his pace around Derek’s cock with his mouth. It had the other man’s back arching against the leather, his eyes screwed closed and his mouth cursing silently like he was on the brink but needed just that little push to send him over. The push that ended up being Stiles’ finger finally breaching his hole causing a loud curse to echo around the room and the overwhelming taste of come to flow into Stiles’ mouth.

He managed to stop himself from pulling back even continuing to suck at Derek’s slit until he was sure Derek was done, and then he pulled back to swallow every drop. Derek’s bleary gaze was fixated on him like he couldn’t believe that someone he had just met could bring him the best orgasm since he couldn’t remember when. Stiles pushed himself up on to shaky knees and straddled Derek’s bare thighs as he leaned in to press a filthy kiss to Derek’s lips that had their tongues sliding together until Stiles needed to breathe.

“How did I do?” Stiles asked, resting their foreheads together as he met Derek’s gaze, the elder man smirking at him as he pushed his fingers down the back of Stiles’ jeans taunting his hole with his fingers and watching Stiles shudder.

“You definitely helped me relax…but if you come with me to my room, I’ll show you a whole lot of other ways that work too.” Derek grinned, brushing his other hand to Stiles’ cheek as he pushed Stiles from his lap before leading the way out his office with a taunting smile on his lips over his shoulder at the younger man.

XOX

After his first night at Derek’s, Stiles made sure to pack everything he could desperately need for the next few months at the penthouse when he went back to his condo while Derek was at work. At least the five grand a month would help him keep the bills paid at the condo in case he suddenly needed to move back for some reason. If it was one thing he had learned, it was never to rely too much on a client as it always left you in a sticky situation when they decided they had enough. The amount of times he’d ended up on Scott’s couch for a few weeks while searching for a new apartment had been enough to demonstrate that much.

The first week at Derek’s, it was boring at the penthouse with Derek always at work for much longer than he would promise to be, making it easy for Stiles to see that he was a workaholic to make up for what he thought he seemed to lack as a CEO. He’d leave Stiles alone to go about his own routine of working out in the building’s gym and indulging in palates and yoga amongst boxsets to keep him entertained. It did help that Laura and Cora occupied the two extensive apartments beneath Derek’s so at least he had someone to talk to throughout the day if he got really bored, but talking to his client’s sisters wasn’t always a wise move. Even he knew that much. 

He’d started to clean up until the cleaning lady appeared; and the chef who made meals for all three Hales’ apartments to order and sent them to ease meant cooking also wasn’t necessary. Not that it stopped Stiles from making things for himself from online recipes that weren’t exactly known for their nutrition.

But every night when he was in the door made it worth it, watching Derek peel off the sweats and boxers Stiles had been wearing from his form and explore his skin with his mouth and fingers. Agitating raw bruises from the night before and teasing Stiles’ piercings until he couldn’t remember who he was with only Derek’s name on his tongue in the form of broken pleading and begging for more. 

Stiles would end up crawling around the penthouse naked with dildos and vibrators up his ass for Derek’s pleasure while he was working on things in his study. Of cock rings cutting into his cock and a spider gag for Derek when he wanted a blow job. Derek called it all training, sometimes breaking in, but Stiles just saw it as a stepping stone to Derek fucking him just the way they both wanted him to. 

Some nights Stiles would sit at Derek’s feet under the desk with Derek’s cock in his mouth, not allowed to do anything but warm it while his jaw ached and the taste of Derek sat on his tongue. Others he’d be restrained to Derek’s bed as soon as Derek came in the door and coaxed to the brink with orgasms he’d be denied of before he could come; Stiles’ lips always swollen and painful from the rough kisses they shared, his voice on the verge of breaking from crying out. Others Stiles would be made to do all the work, to suck Derek off or being on top with his slender fingers curled around Derek’s headboard as Derek fucked up into him, always hitting that spot just right that had Stiles seeing stars and shoving him into subspace before he could even realise he was there.

Those made the boring days worth it, especially the aftercare of him coming down curled up to Derek on his bed with the elder man’s skin always in touch with his own as he murmured about tales from boarding school and college, the sound of his voice always soothing him to the point of sleep. Each morning he’d wake to Derek already showered and dressed, pausing to tell him to call him if he felt off and exchange a soft barely there kiss before he was out the door.

Then came the business trips, with Stiles often left fucked out in hotel rooms while Derek was in meetings often with unlimited room service and pay per view to keep him entertained. At night he’d be dressed in the best clothes money could buy and taken out to expensive restaurants to play nice with the business partners and their other halves who he’d easily charm. Then he’d be rewarded with sex so intense it made his head spin and his legs give out when he tried to leave the bed the next day while his body ached the ache of someone who’d been thoroughly fucked.

But as the months past, it began to lose its charm. Though he knew he had signed a contract agreeing not to look for other clients, even one offs, he started to look for them to fill the time as long as they were times when Derek was working so he’d never find out. It meant Stiles had something to occupy him and keep him from wanting to break things off with Derek when they were perfect otherwise. He should have known it was a mistake when he got a picture of him with one of his other clients in the morning’s mail causing him to pale and thank god Derek was already at work.

The message on the back said for him to go to met Peter Hale at Chris Argent’s office at 11am or all the pictures would be sent to Derek, which was something he really couldn’t even consider letting happen. 

Everyone knew the reputation Derek’s uncle had with the amount of lawsuits he had filed against him by various different claimants constantly from sexual harassment to sexual assault and rape. But Chris had only ever wanted to see him in the past about Allison, so he found it hard to believe that Allison’s dad would be willing associate with someone like Peter Hale.

Stiles walked into Argent’s Limited tower, hoping it wouldn’t take long for him to get the pictures back by whatever means necessary since Derek had wanted to meet for a late lunch to ease him between business meetings. He took the elevator to the right floor and fidgeted as he got out and walked to the desk outside Chris’ office where his PA and sister Kate had offered Stiles a twisted looking smile that didn’t look right on her features as she buzzed through to Chris before telling him to go in.

Chris offered him a seat that had Stiles swallowing as he looked at the man he’d thought of a second father to some degree, hoping that whatever was going to be asked of him wasn’t going to be too harsh. 

“What’s this about, Chris? Because if you want to know who Ally is seeing this time, I haven’t seen her in a while to even be able to get a name,” Stiles said, his gaze on the elder Argent whose gaze moved to a corner where a man in a suit was stood who immediately began to speak.

“Right because you’ve been _entertaining_ my nephew instead no doubt,” the man said, causing Stiles to swallow as the man in question strode across the room so he was standing beside Chris, who looked up at him completely enamoured in a way that made Stiles want to gag. It was no secret that Chris had been seeing many other people since he split up with Victoria, but never in his wildest dreams had he even thought he’d be interested in seeing another man with as bad a reputation as Peter Hale.

“Your nephew.” Stiles sighed as though the pictures made a lot more sense with that information now that he thought about it.

“Derek Hale, yes. I mean unless I’ve heard wrong you have an _arrangement_ at the moment,” Peter said, raising an eyebrow as Stiles looked pleadingly at Chris whose gaze remained on Peter, curling an arm around his waist to bring him closer.

“What about Derek? Why did you have to bring me in on something to do with him?” Stiles asked.

“Now see, it’s simple really. I used to be the big boss of Hale Corporation, a big office and beautiful view just like Chris’ until I got demoted because of a few minor indiscretions that the board of directors didn’t seem to think could be ignored no matter how much money I threw at them. But according to this paperwork I managed to acquire from the family lawyer while he was prepping me for court,” Peter began, holding up a copy of the contract Stiles had signed months ago, “You aren’t supposed to be looking for new clients while in his employment.” 

Stiles swallowed as Peter threw the contract in his direction across Chris’ desk followed by several pictures of Stiles meeting with other clients in various places around the city that had Stiles letting out a breath.

“You screwed up, Stiles. Because Chris and I are looking to hire you rather permanently, for a price on top of the five grand and penthouse in the building to match Derek’s,” Peter said.

“But I’m not interested in permanent, only one off. That was the condition of me looking for new clients,” Stiles argued though he knew the point was moot with Peter by the look that crossed his face.

“That won’t matter to Derek. He’s grown rather fond of you, and the sight of those pictures will drive him to assuming you’ve been cheating on him for the thrill, one off or not. It will break his little heart, believe me; I know how my nephew works,” Peter said, gesturing to the pictures sat in front of Stiles whose gaze refused to rest on them again. There was nothing candid or revealing in the pictures, but from the way Peter was acting there might as well have been.

“What will it take for you not to show him those pictures? What do you want me to do?” Stiles asked reluctantly, knowing there was no other way out.

“Call the whole thing with him off. Break his little heart yourself. Tell him you’ve had enough and that you want more than what he can give you. Whatever the hell you want to get him to let you go. But this contract has to be null in void or I will make your life and Derek’s a living hell,” Peter said, his voice filled with victory that made Stiles flinch.

“I can’t do that…it’s not just a business deal…” Stiles tried to argue but the way Peter smirked that wasn’t going to help.

“You can and you will. You have until tomorrow morning when I expect you in mine and Chris’ penthouse; bags and all. Ready for another more permanent contract with no little loopholes this time,” Peter said, watching Stiles like a hawk while Chris guided Peter into his lap, resting his forehead against the other’s neck.

“Why are you doing this? What the hell do you hope to achieve by breaking your nephew’s heart so cruelly?” Stiles demanded, his voice sounding desperate with a twinge of pain that seemed to go unnoticed by the pair.

“Why?! Derek took my job and refused to listen to me. Once he’s made vulnerable and so easily malleable, it won’t be hard for him to go back to COO and I get to be CEO again. I can proceed with the planned Argent-Hale merger and maybe even help Derek pick up the pieces of his broken heart in the arms of Chris’ sister Kate. Oh how low he will fall because of _you,_ Stiles. Everything back the way it should be and me with a token to remind me of the power I still hold in Derek’s life.” Peter grinned.

Stiles sighed but reluctantly got to his feet, watching Peter and Chris kiss with a bitter taste in his mouth before the door closed behind him as he left the office. His thoughts were buzzing with the possibilities of a way out without hurting Derek as he left the Argent’s Headquarters making his way across town to meet Derek for lunch on foot. 

Derek, who he’d come to love the more time that they spent together, the time that they’d gone sightseeing together while on those odd days off on those boring business trips and how Derek had treated him like he was precious after every time they spent together. But despite all that, they’d never exchanged the words no matter how he craved to hear them. This was always a relationship built on contracts and money, not on actual affection despite how he tried to kid himself. Still to do this to Derek was going to break his heart twice as much as it would the other man’s.

But what choice did he have? One way or another, he was going to lose Derek but maybe he could enjoy their last night together before he had to give it all up.

XOX

Once Derek had to go back to work for his next few meetings of the day, Stiles tried to plan for the night ahead that he was determined to make the best possible. Anything to help him keep his thoughts of what was going to follow to the back of his mind especially since it was most likely going to be their last together. He planned a dinner that he himself was going to make his lover for once instead of relying on the Hales’ chef service, leaving him texting Laura to let them know his service wasn’t going to be needed that night.

He spent the afternoon deciding what to make for him from the collection of recipes he’d saved online for a special occasion before then going to buy the ingredients that he didn’t have which ended up being most of them, not really helped by the fact that he’d made the mistake of picking some recipes that seemed to include the more uncommon ingredients but soon he managed to have everything and was in a cab back to Derek’s.

Thankfully it was the day of the maid coming so he didn’t have to worry about that on top of the dinner. It gave him all the more time for him to make the trickiest parts first like the batter for the chocolate hazelnut soufflés, the mixture for the rosewater and pistachio ice cream along with the mixture of the teriyaki marinade for the chicken steaks and the preparing the vegetables for the sushi style salad. He’d just put the marinated steaks into the oven when he heard the ping from the elevator that signalled Derek’s return home, causing him to reach for the bottle that had been sitting on the counter beside two wine glasses as the doors opened.

Whatever meetings Derek had been in between their lunch date and the moment he walked out the office to come home seemed to have exhausted him as he turned his phone on vibrate and set it down on the counter pointedly before wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist from behind, nuzzling his neck

“Um…what smells so good?” Derek murmured into his skin causing Stiles to grin as he pulled the cork from the wine bottle and reached for one of the wine glasses.

“That would be me slaving over a hot stove for once to make you something amazing.” Stiles smiled proudly, pouring him a glass of wine before offering it to him.

“What’s brought this on? Did the Chef cancel?” Derek frowned, taking the glass and a sip of the fizzy liquid as Stiles moved to pour some for himself.

“No, I just felt like a change. I mean I spend how many hours a day here and yet I’ve never had the chance to cook for you before.” Stiles shrugged setting his own glass aside once it was filled after a sip, turning his attention to the soufflé batter which he put in ramekins before putting into the oven.

“Um, definitely smells better than warming up a pre-cooked dinner, I’ll give you that much. I’m going to go get the smell of my office and pretentious business deals off my skin and change.” Derek smiled, putting his glass down and pecking a kiss to Stiles’ lips before weaving past him out the kitchen and down the hall towards the bathroom.

“Don’t be too long!” Stiles called out after him as he tossed the ingredients in the salad after adding some dressing.

With everything else sorted, he dressed and set the table before serving up just as he heard Derek’s footfalls from the direction of his bedroom, a sly smile appearing on his lips when he saw the elder man was dressed in a casual button up and slacks that looked better on him than any suit in Stiles’ eyes.

“Um, looks amazing.” Derek smiled, sitting down in the chair Stiles pulled out for him.

“Don’t praise me just yet. You haven’t tried it yet.” Stiles smiled, topping up both their glasses and checking the progress of the soufflés’ before sitting down himself at the table.

The conversation between them was light and casual, filled with little of the demanding substance that Stiles was sure had occupied Derek’s day with one person or another. It was enough to help relieve the both of them of their respective stress with the odd compliment for Stiles’ cooking weaving in between subjects falling from Derek’s mouth causing him to flush even if he knew the real reason for the dinner alone was out of guilt than anything else. But the groans of pleasure that came from Derek’s mouth at the taste of the Soufflés and ice cream, not to mention the hypnotising sight of his tongue licking stray melting drops from his lips had Stiles desperate for the meal to finish if only so he could be as close to him as was humanly possible.

Once they were both finished, Stiles piled all the dirty pots and pans into the sink, impatiently when every other time he’d have packed the dishwasher while Derek went to finish some last minute work. But that night he knew Derek needed to relax after a bad day as much as he did, leaving him taking Derek’s wine glass to put in the sink before pulling him into a deep kiss by his shirt’s collar, causing Derek to let out a groan of pleasure and surprise, his arms immediately curling around the small of Stiles’ back to pull him closer to his own body.

“Um what was that for?” Derek whispered against his lips as Stiles’ hand trailed to the hem of his shirt, his fingers itching to take it off so he could lavish attention on the skin beneath.

“What do you think? Can’t a guy want to fuck his other half after a long day at work? I need you Derek,” Stiles murmured, his eyes meeting the elder man’s pleadingly.

“No more than I do you…” Derek grinned, unbuttoning his shirt as he started to herd Stiles down the hall, his hands soon giving up their task to rest on Stiles’ hips while Stiles’ arms curled around his neck to keep their lips close, pecking prying kisses to his neck as he backed him up against the wall, causing a needy groan from Stiles’ lips.

“Please Derek….just fuck me…” Stiles pleaded, his arms reluctantly uncurling from Derek’s neck so his hands could trail down the front of his chest picking up unbuttoning his shirt from where Derek had given up, pressing kisses down his bare skin.

“When you put it like that….so politely….” Derek grinned, meeting his lips in another hungry kiss as he finally shrugged the shirt off so it fell to the floor before leading Stiles on the familiar path to the bedroom, pulling Stiles’ shirt over his head and throwing it aside. The younger man’s fingers teased his fly and button open with Derek stepping out his trousers once they pooled around his ankles, kissing Stiles hungrily as he pushed him up against the doorway to the bedroom, Stiles’ legs curling around his waist to keep him closer.

Their mouths continued to move together as Derek carried him into the bedroom finally, sucking, nipping and licking at each other’s lips, as Derek finally lowered Stiles down on to the bed, his body above his own rested on his hands either side of Stiles’ neck as the younger man’s legs let go and he undid his jeans that were soon thrown over Derek’s shoulder somewhere across the room. Their respective underwear soon following suit, leaving them indulging in in the much craved sensation of the other’s skin brushing together.

Derek’s mouth peppered kisses down Stiles’ chest as he pulled the lube and a condom from the dresser’s drawer, his gaze rested on Stiles’ dilated gaze and swollen lips that were parted in heavily groans as his teeth sucked and teased Stiles’ pierced nipples. Watching the other man whine and groan his name as he arched his back against the mattress, Stiles’ legs parting as he crawled up his body only to curl around his hips to pull him in closer proximity. 

Derek slid two of his fingers into Stiles’ mouth, watching his eyes roll back into his head with pleasure as his tongue traced his digits teasingly while laving them with spit. Derek’s teeth nipping from Stiles’ chest to his neck in reward for doing as asked. 

He soon slid his fingers from Stiles’ mouth as he whined with need, the younger man practically keening at the sight of the lube covering Derek’s spit slickened fingers before Derek teased at his rim, gently easing his index finger inside as Stiles groaned once it was completely inside him.

“Um, you like that Stiles? How about this?” Derek murmured, shoving another two fingers inside him suddenly and caressing his prostate, pulling a collection of keening begs from Stiles’ sorely abused lips.

“Derek please…” Stiles whimpered, his hands brushing over the muscular expanse of Derek’s back and digging his blunt nails into the skin causing Derek to jerk with the pain.

“Yeah so good for me Stiles…” Derek crooned into his neck, nipping at the skin as he jerked his fingers just so against his prostate again pulling a loud groan of his name from Stiles’ lips which he quickly met, toying with them as he slowly removed his fingers and eased his cock in their place. Stiles’ grip on his back tightened and his whole body jerking with the first thrust, his name repeated over and over like a prayer echoed around the room.

“Oh fuck Derek…HARDER!” Stiles begged, tilting his head back into the mattress beneath them as Derek’s teeth grazed against his pulse spot teasingly.

“Like this?” Derek panted as he slid himself out until only the head was teasing at his hole before thrusting back in harder and deeper in a rhythm that caused them both to quickly become breathless, panting for air from the other’s mouth and Derek’s arms directing Stiles’ above his head, his fingers curling around the edge of the headboard for leverage.

“Oh god…right _there_!” Stiles cried out into his mouth, his whole body arching up into the pleasure of each thrust.

“ _Fuck_ Stiles…” Derek breathed, feeling his orgasm building harder and faster, kissing Stiles messily as he steadily took hold, a loud of groan of pleasure spilling from his lips as he came. 

Yet despite being come-drunk, he still continued to move his hips back and forth, a shaky hand sliding from Stiles’ wrist to curl around Stiles’ cock, stripping it in rhythm of each trust as Stiles cried out his name as his own orgasm combined with the overload of sensation pushed him over the edge.

Derek’s gaze rested on Stiles’ face, wiping his come and lube covered hand on the nearest clump of sheet he could reach as he rested his forehead against Stiles’, softly pecking kissing down his face and neck as he waited for him to come around. He was just sucking a bruise to the hollow of his collarbone when he felt Stiles come around with his body stretching the kinks from his back, a lazy smile spreading over his lips as his fingers ran through Derek’s messy hair as their gazes met.

“Hey there, “Stiles murmured sleepily, his hand cupping the back of Derek’s head to guide his lips back to his own like he was hungry for it.

“Hmm…” Derek hummed against his lips, sucking his lower lip between his own and brushing against it with the tip of his tongue.

“You make me so happy Derek, I hope you know that,” Stiles whispered, his gaze brushing over Derek’s features like a dying man seeing light for the last time.

“I feel exactly the same way; I don’t know what I’d do without you. Come on, let’s get some sleep, Stiles.” Derek whispered, reluctantly parting his lips from Stiles’ to peck a kiss to his forehead as he pulled the pillows towards them and the covers over their intertwined bodies.

“’Night, Derek,” Stiles whispered into the side of his neck, something indecipherable in his tone as he traced patterns soothingly into the bare skin of his chest as Derek drifted off once the light was off.

XOX

Stiles hadn’t managed to sleep much despite Derek’s presence beside him, his heart aching miserably at what was going to follow. He’d finally got up two hours before Derek usually did to pack everything he owned into a few bags.

He’d located the copy of the contract Derek had kept in the study and tore it into confetti like shreds which he left in a pile on the counter beside the coffee he made for Derek and a letter he’d wrote in a vain attempt to explain. But it was more filled with lies about the why, all the faults and flaws of their arrangement. Of Derek being a workaholic and not letting him socialise like he was used to, things he’d never cared about before would now have to excuse his absence. How it left him thoroughly bored in a relationship he’d never wanted. 

Every word left a bitter taste of nausea in his mouth as he hefted his bag over his shoulder, grabbed his phone and reluctantly left the key he’d been given for the apartment on the side. He bit his lip hard in a vain attempt to restrain the tears that wanted to fall as he took one last glance around the penthouse before approaching the elevator and pressing the button to the foyer.

He barely managed to blink back the tears as he walked out the building to call a cab after walking out the gate that separated the Hales from the rest of the world. He waited there, watching the sunrise and trying to remain strong as the urge to just go back to the penthouse and crawl back into bed beside Derek refused to stop nagging him. Thankfully the cab appeared and managed to distract him as he threw everything in the back and gave the driver the address for the Argent’s headquarters. 

With it being so early there was little traffic on the roads, and it didn’t take as long as he had secretly hoped it would for him to get to the building. He paid with a large tip and gathered everything before getting out on to the sidewalk. Only then did he walk into the foyer and ask the woman at the front desk how to access the top penthouse and was handed a swipe card after confirming who he was.

He swiped the card in the lift and pressed the button for the penthouse as he leaned back against the wall as was humanly possible as it made its assent. The doors opened to a penthouse that would have easily rivaled Derek’s if the thought of the other man didn’t hurt so much and the other held memories not to mention the man himself.

He made himself get out the lift and set his bags down as he looked around for any sign of Chris or Peter around. Peter appeared from the kitchen dressed only in a pair of boxers carrying two espresso cups in his hands, not that it stopped a smirk lighting up his face as he spotted Stiles.

“Stiles, Well, well.” Peter grinned, his gaze raking up and down Stiles’ body, causing him to swallow uneasily.

“Where do you want me to put my things?” Stiles asked, trying to keep his gaze from looking at the man that had ruined his happiness and his life.

“Have you broke up with my nephew before you come in any further?” 

“I left him a rather thorough letter outlining all his faults and flaws amongst words of us being over and leaving the key to his penthouse. That answer your question?” Stiles glared.

“Good. Put your things in mine and Chris’ room. I’ll grab our own contract for you to sign.” Peter grinned, pointing out the right room with one of the cups of espresso before walking in the opposite direction after putting the other down.

Stiles picked up his things and moved to the room like a man being led to his death. Chris was laid on the bed amongst the sheets making his nudity known aside from the sheets over his waist and thighs thankfully hiding anything that Stiles really wasn’t ready to see just yet. The elder man’s gaze was rested on his cell phone but he looked up at the sound of Stiles putting his things down.

“Stiles.” Chris sounded surprised at his appearance as he put the phone face down on the mattress beside his hip.

“Chris,” Stiles said stiffly, sitting in a chair by the couch near the window.

“I thought you’d have just told Derek instead of going through with this.” Chris frowned while Stiles let his gaze linger out the window over the skyline of LA.

“I’d rather die than let him be hurt like that. This seemed like a better alternative, unfortunately.” Stiles sighed.

“I am sorry about this,” Chris said his voice actually apologetic though Stiles didn’t buy it for a second.

“I’m sure you are give you have _him_ in your bed despite the fact I doubt Ally knows about your change in lifestyle,” Stiles said with a glare that caused the elder male to shake his head.

“No, she doesn’t. At least not yet anyway.”

“Don’t even think about playing emotional black mail, Stiles.” Peter sing-songed as he appeared with the espresso he offered Chris before branding a handful of paperwork at Stiles.

“Peter…” Chris said warningly, pushing himself upright against the headboard as Peter handed Stiles the contract before sitting beside Chris, nuzzling at his neck in an attempt to reassure him which seemed to be working.

Stiles looked away from them and turned his attention to the contract, it seemed to be a duplicate of the one he’d signed for Derek only with some details changed, the differences making him shudder. There was little to no chance in the matter unlike Derek, who would have changed anything had he asked. He knew Peter was going to make things even worse if he dared to voice an objection to anything.

“Well?” Peter asked, his fingertips caressing down Chris’ chest in the direction of his cock as Stiles reluctantly kept his gaze on the elder men’s faces.

“What is the length of this contract exactly?” Stiles asked.

“Eighteen months maximum but according to how Derek acts, it could expire earlier it really depends,” Peter said, Chris back arching against his lover’s fingers tugging at his nipple.

Stiles reluctantly signed on the dotted line and set it down on the dresser beside him.

“Good boy Stiles. Why don’t you come here and shows us that my investment was for all the right reasons?” Peter asked.

“Investment? Is that what you call it?!” Stiles asked incredulously.

Peter’s gaze turned to a glare as he got off the bed in one movement and swiftly shoved Stiles from the chair to his knees, tugging his shirt over his head to reveal the skin still marred with marks from his previous night with Derek.

“One thing you need to know about me is I don’t like it when people are smart with me, Stiles. Especially people I’m paying for their services.” Peter glowered, raking his fingers through Stiles’ hair rough enough that Stiles hissed with pain.

“Peter, babe calm down. Let us make it up to you.” Chris soothed, standing nude from the bed and draping himself over his lover’s back as he scrapped his teeth against the skin of his neck.

“He needs to learn his place Chris,” Peter sighed, his free hand moving behind him to brush against Chris’ bare lower back as his head tilted back against his lover’s shoulder for his affection.

“And he will. Just give him time. Come on, let’s let him settle in before bullying him into anything,” Chris said, one hand moving from Peter’s waist to gently pry Peter’s hand from Stiles’ hair. “Come back to bed, Peter. You know how I like it so much better than he does.”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Peter grinned, turning his back on Stiles and meeting Chris in a deep hungry kiss as he steered him back towards the bed. 

Stiles met Chris’ gaze over Peter’s bare shoulder thankfully before getting up and going to the bathroom while he had the chance, closing the door behind him. He locked the door behind him and sunk to the floor with his back and head rested against it as the hopeless tears finally gave way.

XOX

Derek had felt there was a significant change between him and Stiles the night before, but when he opened his eyes, expecting to see his lover curled beside him looking content, but instead there was no sign of him and his sheets were cold as though he’d been up for some time which caused him to frown. Usually Stiles was laid beside him looking beautiful, covered in his bruises and marks with a sleepy smile on his swollen lips as he let his gaze. To not see him there immediately had a bad feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach which worsened as he sat up and saw Stiles’ side of the closet had been emptied along with all the knick-knacks, presents and books he’d brought him also gone.

He grabbed a pair of discarded boxers off the floor to pull on once he untangled himself from the sheets while he looked around the room. 

All Stiles’ clothes from the night before were also gone, which made it even worse. He rubbed his eyes as he made his way through the penthouse with more evidence of Stiles’ departure becoming more and more obvious to him as he went. The remains of their dinner the night before was sitting in the sink and pieces of Derek’s outfit scattered along the path between the kitchen and the bedroom. 

Once he actually reached the kitchen, he spotted a pile of ripped up paper beside an envelope that was rested against a mug full of coffee that Stiles usually made him first thing in the morning. The sight of his name in Stiles’ scrawled writing causing his mouth to go dry as he picked the envelope and the coffee up as he leaned against the cluttered counter. Taking a sip of the cold coffee with just the right amount of sweetener, he put it aside before using a manicured fingernail to open the envelope.

There were a couple of pages of Stiles’ words, towards the end tears causing the ink to bleed like the words had caused him as much pain to write as they would Derek to read. The content of the letter made his stomach roll and his eyes widen in horror. The knowledge that Stiles had left after how perfect the night before had seemed didn’t make any sense to him unless it had been their last time like he’d been planning it all along. Every word seemed to speak of distain, of dissatisfaction, and how their life together seemed so boring, each day he spent having to wait for him to come home and give him a crumb of attention. That he felt so certain that his next client would be able to give him all that more than Derek ever could, which Derek believe for a second but there it was in black and white.

Once he finished reading, he let the pieces of paper slip between his fingers, his body stiffened and his fingers curled around the edge of the counter for balance. He’d known deep inside that there would come a time when Stiles would have enough of the monotony and finally break their agreement for it. He just hadn’t expected it would come the morning after one of the best nights of his life with the man that he loved and could see himself having a future with that didn’t revolve around money and contracts.

The bitter taste of cold coffee on his tongue only seemed to be a reminder that this had been destined to go wrong from the get go. Why was he so surprised it had taken as long as it had? All his inner thoughts berated him about what he could have done, _should_ have done, to reassure Stiles that it wasn’t as one sided as he seemed to think that it was. But the moment was cut by the sound of his cell phone vibrating from the counter behind him, echoing loudly around the unusually empty apartment. Probably Erica’s usual morning call to give him the low down on his schedule before he got the office, not that he was sure he’d be able to concentrate at all now. Still his fingers skirted amongst the pots and pans that covered the counter until he found his phone hidden under a picture of him and Stiles in Rome looking so happy that it made his empty stomach roll. When the hell had it all gone so wrong?

“Hey Erica? Now’s really not a good time…,” He said, managing to sound normal and steady like his heart wasn’t breaking or his world crumbling around him once the handset was to his ear as he turned his attention back to the cold coffee in an attempt to distract himself before he succumbed to the emotions bubbling under the surface.

“Boss are you ok?” Erica asked, her usual cheek tone replaced with concern. Even when she wasn’t stood in front of him and he was pretending to be normal, she still seemed to be able to tell that there was something wrong but that really wasn’t something he wanted to go into.

“Yes, I’m fine, now what’s the call for and why couldn’t it wait until I got to the office?” He managed to push through even as the coffee he was sipping seemed to be choking him more than the words he was trying to force himself to say.

“I just wanted to check in about whether you were still on for your lunch date with Laura and Cora or if you wanted me to cancel or reschedule it?” Erica asked, her tone not going back to normal but her words were all business as normal. 

“Fuck, that’s today? Can you please reschedule to dinner tonight and text them both the change in reservations? Maybe I’ll be able to have that lunchtime conference with our Dubai office instead?” He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair as he finally gave up with the coffee and poured the dredges into the sink before the cup soon followed.

“Yeah, sure. Look, are you sure you’re okay? You know you can tell me anything,” Erica said uncertainly as he made himself walk through the penthouse which was void of those early morning yoga programs Stiles used or the loud music he’d dance to which he tried to ignore.

“Yes, I’m more than aware, but I don’t find myself wanting to tell you everything right now,” Derek ground out, his attention on his closet as he tried to decide what suit to wear for the day.

“Is this about Stiles? Have you two had a bust up?” Erica asked, as though that would make perfect sense to why his usually good mood had gone sour again. 

“Erica, can you just do what I ask about those reservations? I’ll be in the office in an hour,” Derek said, swiftly avoid the question as he threw a random suit and shirt on to the unmade bed.

“Well that’s a definite yes if ever I’ve heard one. Fine, I’ll see you then and pick up a muffin with your coffee since you obviously haven’t eaten yet,” Erica quipped before hanging up, leaving him to throw the phone on the bed before going into the bathroom for a desperately needed shower.

XOX

It had been a couple of days since Stiles had left Derek’s penthouse and his affections and moved to live with Peter and Chris. It was still something he was getting used to as every morning he’d wake in bed with the other two men and still expect to see Derek beside him, his arms curled around his waist or his tattoo against his cheek. Instead it was to the sight of the elder men cuddling up to each other while he curled away on the other side of the bed wondering how the hell this had become his life.

After Chris had managed to distract Peter enough from making him give Peter a blow job that first day, it hadn’t been the case since. When Chris was working but Peter was ‘working from home’ as he claimed, Stiles would often be the one with the most of his attention instead of the laptop on the coffee table. With Stiles often dressed only in boxers and pulled into Peter’s grasp for everything he felt like he could get away with, from groping to kissing to hand or blow jobs. 

It wasn’t that Stiles enjoyed any of it, but it had been made pretty damned clear that ‘no’ wasn’t a word that Peter liked to hear from either him or Chris. The other older man just knew how to soothe the blow while Stiles would be made to do it anyway. The only way he could make it in anyway bearable was by thinking of Derek, of picturing Derek’s smile on his lips, tasting him on his tongue or the feel of his fingers toying at the waistband of his boxers. The reality really was way too much for him to be able to handle otherwise.

After a couple of days it soon became clear that Peter needed to go back to Hale Corporation for some meetings, he intended to drag Stiles with him. He’d come to find Stiles not long after Chris had gone down to his own office so his lover wouldn’t be able to save Stiles from the fate he was obviously going to enjoy though he had started with one of those blow jobs that made Stiles feel so dirty. Of him on his knees sucking his cock before he could object, the head of his cock practically choking him as tears fell down his cheeks before he could even stop them. It wasn’t until he came that he told Stiles to shower and change into some clothes that he threw at him.

Stiles had wanted to refuse going to Hale Corp since he knew it would be a none too discreet way of him sticking it to his nephew by showing off that he now had ownership of Stiles. But from the look that Peter had cast his way he knew that to argue with the older man would mean he’d get an even worse treatment than he was currently receiving. Not to mention, he was sure Peter had some rather creative punishments up his sleeve that he couldn’t wait to have an excuse to implement.

Grudgingly he’d gone to shower, his mind fixated on Derek and how hurt he must be at his disappearance without so much as a good enough explanation. The thoughts of their last night together, of how Derek had held him so close through the night or how his lips had bruised his own so sweetly. It had felt so right and made the whole impending nightmare worth it and bearable. He just wished that he had had the guts to tell Derek instead of let Peter have this hold over him which was only going to hurt Derek even more.

He’d just got out the shower and was dressed when he heard his phone ping, his heart jumping into his throat at the thought it could be Derek trying to get in contact with him. He swallowed as he made himself unlock the phone and bite his lip to see yet another collection of rather colourful messages from Laura, Cora and Erica berating him for hurting Derek while demanding an explanation. They’d been coming thick and fast since he first left, telling him that Derek’s behaviour was screaming to them just how hurt he was at Stiles’ departure even if he was trying to hide it.

But the truth was he’d promised Derek not to tell them the truth about his and Derek’s ‘relationship’ and Peter had as good as told him to keep his mouth shut about his current arrangement so there wasn’t really a lot that he _could_ say no matter how much he wished he could. Yet every message made him feel sicker and sicker as the distance between him and Derek seemed to be oceans apart instead of just the other side of the city. 

He swallowed as he closed the phone and screwed his eyes closed as he shoved the phone into the pocket of the jeans he’d been given before making himself go out to where Peter was waiting for him dressed to impress in a suit, a smirk of satisfaction on his lips.

Reluctantly he followed Peter out the penthouse, Chris long since in his own office so there were no awkward questions. Peter led him out the foyer with an arm around hi waist to grab a cab to Hale Corporation’s headquarters, a building he’d never set foot in in the whole time that he and Derek had been together. More because Stiles was sure he would only distract the other man than because he wasn’t wanted there.

The whole drive there Peter was texting someone while Stiles’ gaze rested on his iPhone, the screen gradually filling with messages from the three most important women in Derek’s life. All of them were still hell bent on demanding an explanation that he couldn’t give, his lower lip chewed painfully between his teeth to restrain the tears that wanted to fall.

Soon they arrived outside a rather tall skyscraper with mirror like windows making up the whole outside that glittered in the morning sunlight. The only difference between it and the others dotted around with the large dark green triskelion on the outside that matched the one he’d seen tattooed between Derek’s shoulder blades. The one that Stiles had loved to graze with his fingertips when he woke before Derek in the morning while they were on one of those business trips. The warm feeling of his inked skin beneath his fingertips soothing them both that they were there. But the sight of the symbol seemed to fill Stiles with more dread at what was going to transpire inside those walls.

Peter led the way into the building with Stiles trailing behind, keeping his head down in the hopes that Derek’s colleagues and friends from the gala and other social occasions they’d been to together wouldn’t spot him. Peter was chatting with a few people around them as they got into the elevator, Stiles pressed between Peter’s side and the mirrored wall, the elder man’s hand brushing under the shirt he was wearing and his fingers causing Stiles’ skin to prickle with revulsion even as he kept his face neutral and gaze on the floor. He only looked up when the elevator pinged when they reached what he assumed was Peter’s floor, letting the elder man steer him down the revealed corridor in the direction of the main office where a blonde woman sat at the desk outside chatting flirtatiously with a brunette whose smile seemed to grow with each word exchanged between them.

“Jen, when you’ve quite finished flirting, you can come tell me my schedule for the day,” Peter drawled as he led Stiles past the spectacle of the two women towards the door that led into his office.

“Of course, Mr. Hale.” The blonde flushed, casting the brunette a look as she grabbed a clipboard and phone before getting up from her desk.

Stiles reluctantly sat in the chair Peter directed him towards, keeping his gaze down as Peter and the blonde spoke about meetings for staff members in his department and interdepartmental meetings. Only when he heard Derek’s name mentioned did he pay hesitant attention, even if part of him had been expecting something of the sort to be brought up.

“See if you can arrange a meeting with my dear nephew through Erica for lunch at some point today,” Peter said, his gaze on his computer, scrolling through what Stiles assumed to be some emails.

“Erm, I doubt that will be possible on such short notice with the signing of the paperwork for the Rohr expansion supposed to be today,” Jennifer began looking at Stiles uneasily.

“Tell them it’s important. Use some lie about hearing from my nieces about his recent break up and me just wanting to check on him. Just make sure it happens today,” Peter said with a tone that made it clear it wasn’t up for discussion. Yet again, as Stiles had come to know, ‘no’ wasn’t acceptable.

“Of course, Mr. Hale. Would you and your _guest_ like your morning coffee?” Jennifer asked after noting everything down that needed to be done and moving towards the door.

“That would be perfect, thank you, Jen. Make sure to lock the door behind you and let me know when my first meeting is due to start,” Peter said efficiently, taking the odd glimpse at Stiles that gave him little doubt at all as to the real reason behind Peter’s privacy was to do with him.

“Of course. I’ll be right back with your coffees,” Jennifer said, opening the door and closing it swiftly behind her with the air of someone who was more than used to Peter debauching someone in his office during office hours and had learned to look the other way for the good of her job. 

“I thought she’d never leave. She’s efficient but dull as a light bulb even on a good day. Derek’s idea no doubt, so I don’t end up with another lawsuit. Anyway, enough about me. Why don’t you come here to get more comfortable Stiles?” Peter said, pointedly pushing his chair back with his foot the sound of his fly opening, causing Stiles to swallow as he got up from his chair and moved to the other side of Peter’s desk. Part of him expected to be told to get on his knees under the desk, so was surprised when the other man swiftly told him to remove his pants as he opened a drawer to pull out a packet of lube and a condom which made his eyes widen at the mere implication.

Still with shaking fingers, he managed to remove his pants and underwear so they were pooled around his feet, his hands bracing against the desk and his legs parted as he heard the sick sound of fingers being coated in lube before he felt one probing his hole, causing him to bow his head forward and curse as Peter’s finger seemed to be prying for a certain spot that he soon found by the way Stiles’ legs wanted to give out and he felt the building of sickening pleasure in the pit of his stomach.

“There it is. Get on my cock.” Peter grinned, removing his finger and shucking his pants to his knees before helping Stiles’ body to manoeuvre itself into his lap so his back was to him but his legs were still bracketing his hips, his fingers curled around the edge of the desk for balance and eyes screwed closed as the head of Peter’s cock thrust deep inside him with one shove, a whimper of pain coming from Stiles’ lips as the elder man fucked into him in a erratic hard pace that deepened with each jerked movement causing a spike of pain to flow up his spine and his grip on the desk to harden as his eyes screwed closed. His mind fixated on Derek, on it being Derek behind him panting his name and making him feel amazing instead of dirty and used.

Stiles groaned with oversensitivity from the feel of Peter’s hand around his cock and the pain of Peter’s cock hitting his already abused prostate with accuracy that had him cursing, matched by each nip or suck to Stiles’ neck. He tried to keep his mind on Derek, a fantasy fulfilled instead of on the pain and exhibitionism for the sake of riling up Derek enough to hand over his CEO position that he worked so hard to uphold. 

The knock at the door had Stiles’ face bowed and eyes down cast to rest on the mahogany desk as Peter told whoever it was to come in, probably expecting it to just be Jennifer with their coffees as they waited for Derek to agree to the meeting. Instead when the door opened, Stiles could feel an all too familiar gaze taking in the spectacle including him which had him looking up from under long eyelashes to see Derek Stood there in the doorway, his face unreadable.

“Erica said you wanted to speak to me about something _important_?” Derek said, his voice clipped slightly but otherwise filled with professionalism that made Stiles’ soul shrink inside and his heart sink.

“Oh this is pretty important. I’m sure you remember Stiles…” Peter smirked, jerking his hips just so in a way that made Stiles groan even as his gaze locked with Derek’s and his eyes began to water with pain and hurt.

XOX

Derek had managed to make it through the past couple of days since Stiles had left barely, managing to dodge Cora, Laura and Erica’s concern even when he’d had to go to dinner with his sisters. But the more days that passed, it was getting harder to ignore the gap in his life that Stiles had filled, a gap that paperwork and meeting would never be able to fill. He should have known when Erica had told him Peter wanted to speak to him that nothing good was going to come from it.

So to walk into his uncle’s office and see him plainly fucking Stiles, who looked miserable albeit thoroughly debauched as hell like he had every time they’d been together before, like he was just another of his conquests, made his empty stomach roll. His ex seemingly unable to tear his gaze from Derek, like he was sure he was his salvation from that situation of pain and humiliation was the last thing he was going to do. 

Still Derek tried to remain ignorant to the situation, like it didn’t bother him instead of feeling sick to his stomach and like someone had smacked him so hard in the chest he couldn’t even feel his breaking heart anymore. Tried to pretend that it wasn’t uncommon practise for him to walk into his uncle’s office and see him fucking someone during office hours despite company policy.

“Erica said you wanted to speak to me about something _important_?” he forced himself to say, his gaze on Peter instead of Stiles who was looking at him from under eyelashes clumped together with tears from overexertion and pain.

“Oh this is pretty important. I’m sure you remember Stiles…” Peter smirked, like he was sure he had the upper hand in this conversation, but Derek refused to give him the satisfaction no matter how he had felt for the younger man.

“Yes, I’m more than aware of him, not that I’ve seen him since he dumped me like a coward, packed everything he owned and left. What about this is so important I’ve had to reschedule all my appointments for the day, Peter?” Derek ground out, feeling his heart twinge at the sight of the fresh tears falling down Stiles’ cheeks and onto Peter’s desk.

“Stiles agreed to finish your contract, ergo break up with you, if you want to get sentimental, to be with me, Derek. However, I’m sure we can always come to some arrangement to reinstate him in your employ if he means that much to you and that’s what you truly want of course.” Peter taunted, his fingers gripping tightly around Stiles’ hips as he fucked harder into the younger man at another angle that made Stiles cry out and his grip on the desk for balance tighten to the point that his knuckles went white.

“Stop that. I’m not here to be emotionally black mailed by this spectacle, Peter. What do you propose?” Derek glared.

“We both know you aren’t CEO material, Derek, that you shouldn’t have left this office just because of my indiscretions, no matter what the board of directors said. If I hadn’t been caught,” Peter began, obviously more than fixated on rubbing it in.

“Enough stroking your ego, Peter. What do you propose?!” Derek demanded, trying to keep his eyes off Stiles.

“You voluntarily stand down as CEO back to COO and recommend that I be reinstated. The moment that Jennifer and I are back in the top office, I’ll tear up Stiles’ contract and he’ll be yours again. If you can bear the thought of him being thoroughly used by someone else anyway,” Peter offered with a grin like he was so sure Derek would take it.

“Peter, that’s not going to happen. I’d rather quit all together than recommend you be put back into this role. You’d drive the company to the ground and deeper just so you can feel better about yourself for all the law suits and the mess that is your love life with who knows who at the moment. So no,” Derek said simply, barely paying Stiles a glance as he moved to walk back towards the door even as he heard the younger man bleat out his name through rasped breath.

“Derek…”

His voice sounded broken and strained in the situation he was in, like that one word was enough to destroy and save him at the same time. Still he kept his gaze on the floor as he heard Stiles being allowed to slide from Peter’s lap, hissing with every movement as he picked up and put on his discarded jeans before turning to approach him.

“…can I please speak you?”

“I’m kind of booked up today, Stiles. Besides, I’m sure Peter had more than enough planned to entertain you both,” Derek said, about to walk out the office when he felt Stiles’ hand brush his own and the spark of affection he still felt for the younger man flickered up his arm, making it hard for him to just shrug him off.

“Please, Derek.” 

Derek sighed but reluctantly led him out the office and towards the bathrooms at the other end of the floor near the elevator back to his floor, ignoring the looks he got from a few employees about why he was with a rather dishevelled Stiles, who’d appeared from Peter’s office. He waited until they were alone and actually in the bathroom without an audience before turning to look at Stiles expectantly as he leaned against the counter to ease the pain flowing through his body.

“I need to explain why I did what I did. You deserve that much,” Stiles hissed, meeting Derek’s gaze in the mirror before him before continuing. “I only went to Peter because he blackmailed me. He knew I was seeing other clients on the side while you were working. He said he’d tell you and show you the evidence he’d collected to make it seem like I’d been cheating on you if I didn’t break up with you.”

“Why were you seeing other clients to begin with? I mean, before this whole mess even began, I thought we were happy. Or was that just a lie?” Derek asked incredulously even as Stiles looked horrified at the thought he thought that of him.

“We were! There was no place I wanted to be than with you, Derek, you need to know that. Look, it’s as simple as me getting bored just being a house boy for you, hanging around the penthouse day in day out with out anywhere to go or anything to do. I wanted to say something but…” Stiles began.

“…our contract said no other clients,” Derek supplied nodding understandingly.

“I knew it would look bad and believe me it wasn’t a case of me not wanting to be with you or…or not loving you. That made it so much harder for me to keep doing what I was, especially after what happened our last night together,” Stiles said, hissing as he took a careful step forward towards him and reaching out to brush his fingertips against Derek’s stubbly cheek only to stop at the flinch that flickered across Derek’s face.

“That doesn’t magically mean I can forget what I’ve just witnessed, of you letting him use you so crassly because of blackmail. Or forget all those words that I read from your break up letter,” Derek said, taking a step back to part them though Stiles’ face fell at the movement and his arm moved back to his side.

“It meant nothing. All of this with Peter has been a living nightmare that I couldn’t see a way out of until I saw you standing in that doorway. But it doesn’t meant it’s changed how I feel about you, Derek, about how everything we shared was the best moments of my life,” Stiles said softly, hoping that he would believe it.

“And how do you feel exactly? Give me a reason to even attempt to fight Peter for you,” Derek said, his gaze pleading even though he couldn’t seem to stop himself from keeping space between them out of some kind of emotional sense of self preservation.

“I love you, Derek. I love you so much that every reminder of our arrangement based on paperwork had hurt. That I was scared of verbalising that feeling in case it meant the end of everything we had. Because the thought of losing you all together even now feels like my heart is breaking, so please. Please tell me we have a chance between us that isn’t based on paperwork and money,” Stiles pleaded, watching Derek bite his lip as he looked at the space between them.

“I don’t know if I can, Stiles. I just don’t know if I can forgive or forget. Besides I have a meeting I need to go to and you probably need to get back to Peter, out of obligation or not.” Derek said, his voice croaking at the mention of his uncle before turning his back on Stiles as he made his way from the bathroom towards the elevator, his heart feeling battered and bruised with every step that separated them, his mind fixated on finding a loophole, someway to get Stiles out of Peter’s contract, no matter what it took.

XOX

Half-heartedly Stiles watched Derek leave, his heart sinking at the words that had been unsaid by the other that he had been so sure would have been reciprocated after all they had shared together. Instead, he was left feeling broken and empty, a feeling so much worse than the morning when he’d walked out of Derek’s penthouse for the last time.

He waited until the elevator doors closed, obscuring his view of Derek before making himself go back towards Peter’s office, the elder man raising a silent questioning eyebrow as him as he slowly lowered himself into his previous chair though it did nothing for the discomfort he was feeling.

“I have a meeting to attend in ten minutes with Jennifer, Stiles. You’re welcome to wait here for me or go back to the penthouse but I will probably be back later,” Peter said, gathering a tablet and his phone from his desk as he got to his feet, looking perfect like before and not like he’d been fucking Stiles through hell and humiliation in front of his nephew.

“I’ll wait here.” Stiles murmured, watching Peter cast him a knowing smirk before leaving the office, closing the door behind him. Stiles buried his face into his hands in an attempt to try and stop the tears that wanted to come even if it caused pain to flow up and down his back. 

He was just wiping his face with the sleeves of the plaid shirt he was wearing when he heard a knock at the door. Knowing Jennifer had gone with Peter, he highly doubted it was the PA but regardless called out for them to enter. Erica appeared instead with a grimace on her face and looking less murderous than he would have expected her to be after not texting her.

“Derek told me you were here before he went to his next meeting. He also told me what you said. I thought I should come and check on you while you’re Peter free, even if you have been blanking me for three days,” Erica said, closing the office door behind her as she approached him.

“I didn’t know what I could tell you and what I couldn’t, not to mention what Derek would be ok with me telling you.” Stiles sniffed.

“Did you mean it when you told him that you love him?” Erica asked sinking into a chair beside him and offering him a tissue even as he chewed on his chapped lower lip.

“More than anything. Not that it really means much because he obviously doesn’t feel the same way.” Stiles sighed, taking the tissue and dabbing his puffy red eyes with it.

“Stiles, just because he didn’t say the words out loud doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel the same way. But you breaking up with him, even if Peter was the contributing factor, doesn’t meant he’ll be able to forgive you so easily. He’d opened himself up to you after shutting himself away for so long, just give him some time. Besides, I’m sure he’s already planning something if I know Derek half as well as I know I do. Anyway why don’t you come with me to do a coffee run, hm? It can’t be much fun just sitting here by yourself waiting for Peter to reappear,” Erica said, picking at her nails as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I suppose, I haven’t got much else to do.” Stiles agreed, getting up slowly from his chair to ease the pain and following her out the office, hoping and praying she was right about Derek helping him find a way out of this mess.

The whole walk to the nearest Starbucks, Erica chatted away mindlessly about her relationship with Derek’s lawyer Boyd which the two were keeping under wraps for the time being, and Cora’s recent engagement to Isaac which Derek was currently in the dark about. About Scott’s growing relationship with his PA Kira, which wasn’t anything Stiles hadn’t already heard from the brunches he had with his friends, and Theo from accounts trying to get into the newest boss Corey’s pants and his good books. All the office gossip that Stiles never really paid attention to but it helped to keep his mind off the uncertainty of where he and Derek were going to stand by the time the day came to an end.

Once they had all the coffees made and paid on the company tab in their respective carriers, they started the walk back to the building. Stiles asked her about Jennifer and the brunette that had been flirting with her as a way of passing the time, which made Erica smirk at the new office gossip. He helped Erica drop off the coffees at the right floors on the way back to Derek’s, Kira flushing when she appeared from Scott’s office looking a little dishevelled and a scarf around her neck to hide a fresh bruise to grab theirs, though looked worried at the forced smile on Stiles’ lips.

Erica filled the silence with gossip with her fellow PA until Scott called out to Kira for his coffee and Erica led Stiles back towards the elevator to drop off the coffees for Peter and Jennifer that would probably be cold before they both got back.

Yet once they reached Derek’s floor, Stiles looked around the office in wonder. It was so much bigger than Peter and Chris’ combined, though contained barely any furniture that wasn’t seen as necessary. There were a few chairs, both on the other side of Derek’s desk and by a bookcase near the view over the city, that reminded Stiles of Derek’s study at the penthouse, leading his thoughts to the first time there hitting him in the stomach as Erica put Derek’s coffee on a coaster on his desk before riffling through the paperwork in various states of completion covering the desk and his laptop’s keyboard. But the sound of Derek’s voice through the wall of misted glass that separated the office from Erica’s desk and the other higher management members caused him to stiffen. 

“Take a seat, Stiles. I’ll tell him you’re here and hopefully this time his heart with overrule his head for once.” Erica smiled, pushing the coffee she’d brought Stiles into his hands before gathering the completed paperwork and going out the door. He heard Derek grumbling to Erica about his meeting only just but soon his name was mentioned.

“There’s no need, he’s already in there. He helped me the departmental coffee run, besides I thought you might have an ace up your sleeve that he should be made aware of,” Erica quipped alongside the crackling of paper being filed.

“Have you been flirting with my lawyer again, by any chance?” Derek sighed irritably.

“Pfft of course I have. How else am I supposed to make it through the day and keep him interested?” Erica grinned causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

Still he kept his gaze on his coffee as he heard Derek’s muffled footsteps striding into the office, only looking up at the sound of the door closing behind him.

“I can always go if you’re busy still,” Stiles murmured from behind his cappuccino, prepared to get up from his chair on the other side of Derek’s desk despite what Erica had said.

“No, there’s no need for that. I’d just come looking for you later anyway since I wanted to speak to you, about your contract with Peter,” Derek said, taking the top off his coffee and emptying a packet of brown sugar into the coffee before stirring it.

“What about it?” Stiles asked, watching Derek sink into his chair once his coffee was the right amount of sweetness, his gaze rested on Stiles.

“I spoke to my lawyer, asked him to take a closer look through that contract you signed for any loopholes or discrepancies that we could exploit, given that Peter can’t justify blackmailing you anymore when I know what he was trying to hold over you. It was a bastardised, albeit sloppier version of the one we used, and the connotation of it being void for vagueness means it isn’t able to be upheld. Especially since from what we can make out, it was subject to me not knowing that truth,” Derek said, a smile on his lips that made Stiles’ heart race at the possibility he could be free.

“You know I didn’t do law or business, Derek. What does it all mean?” He asked with bated breath.

“It means he doesn’t have a leg to stand on or the right to be with you, let alone be your client. It means simply that you’re free from being used like a pawn in a game Peter has no chance of winning,” Derek said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“But what does that mean for us, if there’s even an us to save?” Stiles asked uncertainty.

“There will always be an us to save, Stiles. I may not have said it before, but only because I wasn’t sure I could get you out of that mess. But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel it too, more than you can could possibly know,” Derek said softly, resting his free hand over Stiles’ on the desk.

“Then say it. Please say it…” Stiles begged, their coffee forgotten between their respective hands as the need to hear it echoed in his voice.

“I love you, Stiles, more than every dollar I own or every scrap of paper that made up that contract. I will do everything and more to show you how true that is and spent forever erasing every touch and kiss that Peter put on your body tenfold if you’ll let me,” Derek said, lacing their fingers together and guiding Stiles’ palm to his lips.

“I love you too, so much, and that’s all I could ever ask for.” Stiles smiled, the feel of Derek’s stubble caressing the soft skin of his palm.

His other hand put his coffee down and he got up from his chair, letting himself be steered around the desk by their intertwined hands into Derek’s lap. The elder man pulled him close with his free hand and brushed against his own cheek as he softly kissed his lips with his own, though it quickly escalated to something deeper, filled with hunger and desperation that they had kept under wraps every minute that they had been apart. Stiles let himself be pulled into Derek’s lap as he tongue brushed the seam of Derek’s lips.

“Oh god I love you, Stiles. I’m never going to let you forget that for the rest of my life with you,” Derek groaned, an arm around Stiles’ waist to keep him close as their kisses became slower but no less deep.

“I love you too,” Stiles breathed, a smile lighting up his features. The words seeming to soothe them both and erase the uncertainty and pain that had been harassing then both. That now they were together; nothing and no-one could tear them apart again.

Fin.


End file.
